500 milionów Begumy/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VIII. Jaskinia smoka. Przy zwiększającem się ciągle powodzeniu, jakiego doznawał młody Alzatczyk, nie będzie zapewnie dziwił się czytelnik, gdy po kilku tygodniach zastanie go żyjącego w największej poufałości z Herr Schultz’em. Nie rozłączali się prawie z sobą. Prace, posiłek, przechadzki po parku, długie fajki palone obok musującego piwa — wszystko to było im wspólne. Nigdy jeszcze ex-profesor z Jeny nie miał współpracownika, któryby tak odpowiadał sercu jego, któryby go tak rozumiał półsłówkami, rzec można, któryby umiał tak zużytkować jego teoretyczne pomysły. Marceli nietylko w najwyższym stopniu posiadał znajomość rzemiosła swego we wszystkich jego gałęziach, był to zarazem najprzyjemniejszy towarzysz, pracownik niezmordowany, wynalazca płodny, a pomimo to skromny niesłychanie. Herr Schultze był nim zachwycony. Dziesięć razy na dzień mówił do siebie samego: — Co to za skarb! Co to za perła ten chłopiec! W istocie zaś Marceli od pierwszego rzutu oka poznał charakter strasznego swego patrona. Dojrzał, że główną cechą jego charakteru był egoizm, potężny, wszystkożerny, objawiający się na zewnątrz bezmierną próżnością i do tego zastosował całe swoje z nim postępowanie. W kilka dni młody Alzatczyk tak doskonale poznał mechanizm tej klawiatury, że grał na Herr Schultze’u, jak na fortepianie. Taktyka jego polegała na tem, że starał się o ile mógł wykazać swoją własną zasługę, ale czynił to w taki sposób, by dać zarazem tamtemu możność wykazania jego wyższości nad sobą. Naprzykład, gdy chodziło o rysunek, robił go doskonałym, zostawiając w nim jednakże błąd jakiś, łatwy do poprawienia; tak, że ex-profesor zwracał nań uwagę natychmiast z wielką żywością. Jeżeli miał jakąś teoretyczną myśl, starał się dać ją poznać w rozmowie, a to w taki sposób, by Herr Schultze mógł sądzić, że sam trafił na nią. Czasami nawet posuwał się dalej, mówiąc naprzykład: — Zrobiłem plan tego statku o zdejmującej się ostrodze, coś go pan żądał. — Ja? — odpowiadał Herr Schultze, który nigdy nie myślał o niczem podobnem. — Ale tak! Zapomniałeś pan o tem?.. Ostroga odejmuje się, i zostawia w statku nieprzyjacielskim torpilę, wybuchającą dopiero po upływie trzech minut! — Nic już nie pamiętam. Tyle mam pomysłów w głowie! I Herr Schultze spokojnie przywłaszczał sobie ojcowstwo nowego wynalazku. Może zresztą nawpół tylko dawał się tak oszukiwać. Prawdopodobnie czuł w duszy wyższość Marcelego nad sobą. Ale jedna z tych tajemniczych fermentacyi mózgu sprowadzała to, że chciał tylko »uchodzić« za wyższego, a szczególnie pragnął, by podwładny jego miał takie złudzenie!.. — A to głupiec, z całym tym swoim rozumem — mówił do siebie niekiedy, cicho śmiejąc się i ukazując wszystkie swoje trzydzieści dwa zęby. Zresztą, próżność jego umiała to sobie wynagrodzić. On tylko jeden na świecie mógł urzeczywistnić tego rodzaju marzenia przemysłowe!.. Marzenia te miały wartość swą tylko przez niego i dla niego!.. Marceli jest niczem więcej, jak jednem z kółek organizmu, który to on, Schultze , umiał stworzyć i t. p. i t. p. Pomimo to wszystko, nie wygadywał się, jak to powiadają. Po pięciu miesiącach pobytu w Wieży Byka, Marceli nie wiele więcej niż przedtem wiedział o tajemnicach Dzielnicy środkowej. Wprawdzie, podejrzenia jego stały się prawie pewnikami. Coraz mocniej był przekonany, że w Stahlstadzie ukrywała się tajemnica, i że Herr Schultze oprócz zysku, miał jeszcze coś innego na celu. Wyłączny kierunek myśli jego, a nawet rodzaj przemysłu, któremu się oddał, nasuwał prawdopodobną hipotezę, że chodziło o wynalazek jakiejś nowej maszyny wojennej. Ale co i jak? Zagadka zawsze jeszcze była ciemną. Marceli doszedł wreszcie do tego przekonania, że nie dowie się o niej bez jakiegoś przesilenia. Widząc, że to nie nastąpi samo, postanowił doprowadzić do niego. Było to wieczorem 5 września, pod koniec obiadu. Rok temu, w tenże sam dzień, Marceli odnalazł był w studni Albrechta zwłoki swego małego przyjaciela, Karla. Długa, surowa zima tej Szwajcaryi amerykańskiej pokrywała jeszcze swoim białym płaszczem wszystkie pola dokoła. Ale w parku Stahlstadt’u temperatura tak była ciepła jak w czerwcu, i śnieg topniejąc zanim dotknął ziemi, opadał w kształcie rosy, nie zaś białych płatków. — Nieprawdaż jaka doskonała kiełbasa z kapustą? — odezwał się Herr Schultze, który pomimo milionów, nie stracił upodobania do ulubionej potrawy swojej. — Doskonała — odrzekł Marceli, który jadł ją po bohatersku, chociaż miał prawie wstręt do niej, tak mu już obrzydła. Buntujący się żołądek skłonił go nareszcie do kroku, nad którym przemyśliwał oddawna. — Nie rozumiem nawet, jak mogą żyć narody, które nie mają ani kiełbasy, ani kapusty, ani piwa! — mówił znowu Herr Schultze z westchnieniem. — Życie musi być dla nich długą męczarnią — odpowiedział Marceli. — Będzie to prawdziwym dowodem humanitarnych uczuć, kiedy się je przyłączy do Vaterlandu. — Ho! Ho!.. przyjdzie to... przyjdzie!.. — zawołał Stalowy król. — Oto usadowiliśmy się już w samym środku Ameryki. Niechno zdobędziemy jedną lub dwie wyspy w okolicach Japonii, a zobaczysz jakimi krokami pójdziemy dalej. Lokaj wniósł fajki. Herr Schultze nałożył swoją i zapalił. Marceli rozmyślnie obrał tę chwilę błogiego usposobienia. — Muszę wyznać — rzekł po chwilowem milczeniu — że nie bardzo wierzę w ten podbój! — Jaki podbój? — zapytał Herr Schultze; który zapomniał już był o przedmiocie rozmowy. — Podbój świata przez Niemców. Eksprofesor sądził, że źle usłyszał. — Nie wierzysz w podbój świata przez Niemców? — Nie... — A to dobre, to mi się podoba!.. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jaka jest przyczyna tego powątpiewania? — Ta po prostu, że artylerzyści francuscy prześcigną was i pobiją... Szwajcarzy, moi rodacy, którzy znają ich dobrze, utrzymują, że u Francuza nauka nie idzie w las. Rok 1870 był dla nich smutną nauką, która na złe wyjdzie nauczycielom. Nikt o tem nie wątpi w naszym małym kraju, a jeżeli mam wszystko panu powiedzieć, takie też jest zdanie najwytrawniejszych ludzi w Anglii. Marceli wymówił te słowa tonem zimnym, suchym, stanowczym, co zwiększyło jeszcze, jeżeli podobna, wrażenie, jakie to bluźnierstwo, tak wręcz wypowiedziane, musiało sprawić na Królu stalowym. Herr Schultze oniemiał, osłupiał. Krew tak gwałtownie uderzyła mu do twarzy, że młody człowiek przestraszył się, czy nie za daleko zaszedł. Spostrzegłszy jednak, że ofiara jego, wytrzymała cios ten, chociaż o mało co nie udusiła się z wściekłości, mówił dalej: — Tak, niemiło dowiedzieć się o tem, ale tak jest. Nasi współzawodnicy nie zdradzają się żadnym ruchem, ale tem zawzięciej pracują. Myślisz pan, że się niczego nie nauczyli od ostatniej wojny? Podczas kiedy my niezdarnie powiększamy tylko ciężar dział naszych, bądź pan pewny, że oni przygotowują coś nowego, o czem dowiemy się przy pierwszej sposobności. — Nowego! nowego! — wyjąkał Herr Schultze. — My też robimy coś nowego! — A tak! jest o czem mówić! Robimy ze stali to, co poprzednicy nasi robili z bronzu, ot i wszystko! Podwajamy rozmiary i doniosłość naszych dział! — Podwajamy?.. — odrzekł Herr Schultze tonem, który znaczył: Naprawdę, więcej niż podwajamy! — Ale w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy tylko naśladowcami. Chcesz pan, żebym powiedział prawdę? Brak nam zdolności wynalazku. Nie możemy nic wynaleźć, a Francuzi? O ci wynajdują, bądź pan tego pewny! Herr Schultze uspokoił się trochę na pozór. Jednakże drżenie jego warg i bladość, która nastąpiła po apoplektycznej czerwoności twarzy, jasno wskazywały miotające nim uczucia. Dojść do takiego stopnia upokorzenia? Nazywać się Schultz’em, być absolutnym panem największej fabryki i najpierwszej w świecie giserni dział, widzieć u stóp swoich parlamenty i królów, i słyszeć od lichego szwajcarskiego rysownika, ze braknie ci zdolności wynalazku, ze stoisz niżej francuskiego artylerzysty!.. I to wówczas, kiedy tuż, za murem tylko, masz czem zawstydzić tysiąckrotnie zuchwalca tego, zamknąć mu usta i głupie jego dowodzenie zniweczyć? Nie, niepodobna znieść męczarni takiej. Herr Schultze zerwał się tak nagle, że stłukł fajkę. Potem, patrząc na Marcelego z ironią i zaciskając zęby, rzekł a raczej syknął te słowa: — Chodź pan ze mną, pokażę panu czy ja, Herr Schultze, nie mam zdolności wynalazku! Marceli stawił wiele, ale wygrał, dzięki zadziwieniu, jakie sprawiła tak nagła i tak niespodziana mowa, dzięki gwałtownemu gniewowi, który wywołał u eksprofesora. Próżność silniejsza była niż ostrożność. Pilno było Schultze’mu wyjawić tajemnicę, i jak gdyby pchnięty siłą jakąś, wszedł do swego gabinetu, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Posunął się prosto ku szafie z książkami i dotknął jednej ze ścian jej. Natychmiast ukazał się w murze otwór, zakryty rzędami tomów. Było to wejście do wązkiego przejścia, którego kamienne schody prowadziły aż do samych stóp Wieży Byka. Tam drzwi dębowe otworzyły się za pomocą małego klucza, który nigdy nie rozstawał się z panem tych miejsc. Następne drzwi zamknięte były na kłódkę sylabiczną, w rodzaju tych, jakie się używają do okutych skrzyń. Herr Schultze ułożył słowo i otworzył ciężkie żelazne podwoje, z wewnętrznej strony uzbrojone w skomplikowany przyrząd maszyn wybuchających, którym Marceli, zapewne przez ciekawość pochodzącą z zawodu, chciał się był bliżej przypatrzyć. Ale przewodnik jego nie dał mu czasu na to. Obydwaj znaleźli się przed trzeciemi drzwiami, bez widocznego zamka, i które otworzyły się za prostem pchnięciem, wykonanem, ma się rozumieć, podług określonych prawideł. Przebywszy te trzy szańce, Herr Schultze i towarzysz jego musieli wejść na dwieście stopni żelaznych schodów i dostali się na szczyt Wieży Byka, która panowała nad całem Stalowem Miastem. Na tej wieży z granitu, której moc była niepokonana, znajdował się rodzaj zaokrąglonej kazematy, a w niej kilka strzelnic. Na środku kazematy stała armata ze stali. — Oto jest — rzekł profesor, który przez całą drogę milczał. Była to największa z oblężniczych armat, jakie Marceli widział kiedykolwiek. Musiała ważyć przynajmniej trzysta tysięcy kilogramów i nabijała się od tyłu. Otwór jej miał półtora metra średnicy. Osadzona na lawecie ze stali, toczyła się po pasach z tegoż metalu; dzięki systemowi zębatych kół, ruchy jej tak były ułatwione, że dziecko mogłoby nią kierować. W tyle lawety znajdowała się sprężyna, której przeznaczeniem było zapobiegać cofaniu się działa, a przynajmniej ściśle równoważyć je i po każdym strzale automatycznie ustawić na dawnem miejscu. — Jakaż jest siła tego działa? — zapytał Marceli, który pomimowoli musiał podziwiać taką maszynę. — O dwadzieścia tysięcy metrów pełnym pociskiem przebijamy blachę grubą na czterdzieści cali z taką łatwością, jak gdyby to była kartka papieru. — Jakaż jest jego doniosłość? — Doniosłość jego! — zawołał Herr Schultze, unosząc się. — Aha! mówiłeś przed chwilą, że naśladowczy geniusz nasz zdobył się tylko na zwiększenie doniosłości dział teraźniejszych!.. Otóż, ja podejmuję się wyrzucić z tego działa pocisk o dziesięć mil odległości stąd. — Dziesięć mil? — zawołał Marceli. — Dziesięć mil! Jakiegoż nowego prochu używasz pan? — Oh! teraz już mogę wszystko powiedzieć! — odpowiedział Herr Schultze szczególnym tonem. — Nic już teraz nie przeszkadza mi odsłonić ci wszystkie moje tajemnice! Gruboziarnisty proch zrobił już swoje. Ja używam strzelniczej bawełny, której siła rozsadzania jest cztery razy większą od prochu zwykłego; siłę tę powiększam do pięciu razy, dodając saletry w ilości ośmiu dziesiątych wagi bawełny. — Ale — zrobił uwagę Marceli — żadna armata, chociażby była z najlepszej stali, nie potrafi oprzeć się ciśnieniu tych gazów. Działo pańskie po trzech, czterech, pięciu wystrzałach będzie zepsute i bez użytku. — Chociażby wystrzeliło raz jeden, tylko jeden, to wystarczy. — Ten raz drogo kosztowałby! — Milion, ponieważ armata tyle kosztuje! — Strzał jednomilionowy!.. — Mniejsza o to, jeżeli ten strzał może zniszczyć miliard! — Miliard! — za wołał Marceli. Powstrzymał się jednak od wybuchu zgrozy pomieszanej z uczuciem podziwu, które budził w nim ten nadzwyczajny człowiek zniszczenia. Potem dodał: — Rzecz pewna, że działo to jest zadziwiającem i przepysznem, ale pomimo wszystkich zalet jego widzę, że usprawiedliwia zdanie moje poprzednie: udoskonalenia, naśladownictwo, brak wynalazku! — Brak wynalazku? — odpowiedział Herr Schultze, wzruszając ramionami. — Powtarzam panu, że nie mam już tajemnic przed nim! Proszę za mną! Stalowy król i towarzysz jego opuścili kazematę i zeszli na niższe piętro, które łączyło się z platformą za pomocą hydraulicznych wind. Tam znajdowała się pewna liczba przed miotów podłużnego kształtu, formy cylindrycznej; zdaleka wyglądały one jak armaty zdjęte z lawet. — Oto nasze granaty — rzekł Herr Schultze. Tym razem Marceli musiał wyznać, że narzędzia, na które patrzał, w niczem nie były podobne do tych, jakie znał dawniej. Były to ogromne rury, długie na dwa metry, mające w średnicy jeden metr i dziesięć centymetrów, wewnątrz pokryte ołowiem, na którym mogły się odcisnąć wyżłobienia rury działowej, z tyłu zamknięte stalową nitowaną blachą, a z przodu zakończone kojcem ze stali, zaopatrzonym w perkusyjny, czyli pistonowy guzik. Jaka była szczególna własność tych granatów? Z powierzchowności ich domyślić się tego niepodobna było. Przeczuwać tylko chyba było można, że zawierały we wnętrzu swojem jakiś materyał straszliwie wybuchający, straszliwiej od wszystkiego, co dotąd zrobiono w tym rodzaju. — Nie odgadujesz? — zapytał Herr Schultze, widząc, że Marceli milczy. — Na honor, nie! Po co granat tak długi i tak ciężki, przynajmniej z pozoru? — Pozór myli — odpowiedział Herr Schultze — ciężar jego nie bardzo się różni od zwykłego granatu tegoż kalibru... No, trzeba ci wszystko powiedzieć!.. Granat-raca jest zrobiony ze szkła, pokrytego drzewem dębowem i naładowany dwutlenkiem węgla płynnym, przy wewnętrznem ciśnieniu siedemdziesięciu dwóch atmosfer. Spadając granat pęka, i płyn zamienia się w gaz. Następstwa tego są takie: na dosyć znacznej przestrzeni miejsca, gdzie granat pękł, powstaje zimno około stu stopni poniżej zera, a jednocześnie ogromna ilość dwutlenku węgla miesza się z otaczającem powietrzem. Wszystkie istoty żywe, znajdujące się w promieniu trzydziestu metrów od miejsca wybuchu, ulegają zmarznięciu, a zarazem uduszeniu. Mówiąc trzydzieści metrów, biorę tylko tę liczbę jako podstawę rachunku, bo prawdopodobnie działanie rozciągnie się bez porównania dalej. Zachodzi przytem bardzo korzystna okoliczność: ponieważ dwutlenek węgla, wskutek ciężaru swego, większego od powietrza, przez długi czas bardzo trzyma się niższych warstw atmosfery, przeto niebezpieczny ten pas zachowuje niszczące swe własności przez kilka godzin jeszcze po wybuchu, tak, że kto tylko zechce przez ten czas przekroczyć go, musi zginąć nieodwołalnie. Skutek tego strzału armatniego jest zatem natychmiastowy i trwały!.. To też wówczas niema już rannych, sami tylko umarli! Herr Schultze widocznej doznawał przyjemności, kiedy tak rozwijał zalety wynalazku swojego. Dobry humor wrócił mu, twarz się okryła rumieńcem dumy, i wszystkie zęby pokazały się na wierzchu. — Wyobraź sobie — dodał — dostateczną ilość dział moich, skierowanych na oblegane miasto! Rachując po jednej armacie na hektar przestrzeni, trzeba będzie sto bateryi po dziesięć dział dobrze ustawionych, na miasto z tysiąca hektarów. Przedstawmy sobie, że wszystkie te działa znajdują się na przeznaczonem miejscu i każde z nich ma swój cel ustawiony, że atmosfera jest spokojna i przyjazna, nakoniec, że w danej chwili drut elektryczny daje ogólny sygnał... W jednej chwili nie pozostanie ani jedna istota przy życiu na przestrzeni tysiąca hektarów. Prawdziwy ocean dwutlenku węgla zaleje miasto! Myśl ta powstała mi w głowie przeszłego roku, kiedym czytał sprawozdanie lekarskie o przypadkowej śmierci małego górnika w studni Albrechta! Powziąłem ją był najprzód w Neapolu, kiedym zwiedzał Psią grotęPsia Grota, znajdująca się w okolicach Neapolu, zawdzięcza nazwę swą szczególnej własności swej atmosfery, od której dusi się pies lub każde inne czworonożne zwierzę o nizkich nogach, a która nie szkodzi człowiekowi stojącemu. Własność ta pochodzi od warstwy dwutlenku węgla, grubej na sześćdziesiąt centymetrów; ten bowiem jako cięższy od powietrza trzyma się przy samej ziemi.. Ale dopiero ten ostatni wypadek rozwinął ją i ustalił całkowicie. Rozumiesz dobrze zasadę, nieprawdaż? Sztuczny ocean czystego dwutlenku! Otóż jedna piąta proporcya gazu tego wystarcza, by zatruć powietrze i uczynić je niemożebnem do oddychania. Marceli nie mówił ani słowa. Zamknięto mu usta. Herr Schultze tak żywo uczuł swój tryumf, że nie chciał go nadużywać. — Jeden tylko szczegół niepokoi mnie rzekł. — Jaki? — spytał Marceli. — Nie udało mi się wynaleść sposobu jakiegoś dla usunięcia zwykłego wybuchowi łoskotu, skutkiem czego mój strzał armatni wiele będzie miał podobieństwa z pospolitym strzałem. Pomyśl sobie, coby to było, gdybym wynalazł cichy strzał! Ta nagła śmierć, spadająca bez najmniejszego hałasu na sto tysięcy ludzi od razu, w noc spokojną i pogodną! Herr Schultze pogrążył się cały w marzeniach o uroczym ideale, i marzenie to, które było właściwie tylko głębokiem zanurzaniem się w uczuciu miłości własnej, przeciągnęłoby się zapewne długo, gdyby Marceli nie przerwał go uwagą następną: — Bardzo dobrze, panie, bardzo dobrze, ale tysiące dział takiego rodzaju, toż to olbrzymia suma pieniędzy i czasu. — Pieniędzy? mam je na zawołanie! Czasu?.. Czas do nas należy! I naprawdę, Germanin ten, ostatni ze swej szkoły, wierzył temu, co mówił. — Niech i tak będzie — odpowiedział Marceli. — Granat pański, naładowany dwutlenkiem węgla, niekoniecznie jest nowością, pochodzi bowiem od trujących pocisków, oddawna znanych; ale nie przeczę, że jest potężnie niszczącym. Tylko... — Tylko?.. — Względnie do swych rozmiarów jest za lekki, i jeżeli ten pójdzie o dziesięć mil? — Jego przeznaczeniem jest pójść tylko o mil dwie — odpowiedział Herr Schultze, uśmiechając się. — Ale — dodał pokazując inny granat — oto pocisk z lanego żelaza. Ten jest pełny i zawiera w sobie sto małych dział symetrycznie ułożonych, osadzonych jedne w drugich tak, jak rury w perspektywie, i które wyrzucone jako pociski stają się działami i z kolei wyrzucają małe granaty naładowane palnymi materyałami. To tak, jak gdybym bateryę wyrzucił w powietrze; zaniesie ona pożar i śmierć na całe miasto, zasypując je gradem nieugaszonych ogni! Ten pocisk ma ciężar potrzebny do przebycia dziesięciu mil, o których mówiłem! I niedługo zrobimy z nim doświadczenie takie, że niedowiarki będą mogli dotknąć palcem sto tysięcy trupów, które legną od niego na ziemi. Zęby świeciły się w tej chwili tak nieznośnym blaskiem w ustach Herr Schultze’a, że Marceli gwałtowną miał ochotę wybić mu ich z tuzin. Ale miał siłę powstrzymać się. Nie było to bowiem jeszcze wszystko, co miał od Króla stalowego usłyszeć. Wistocie, Herr Schultze przemówił dalej: — Powiedziałem już, że niezadługo stanowcza próba się odbędzie. — Jak? gdzie? — zawołał Marceli. — Jak? Jednym z tych granatów, który wyrzucony przez armatę moją na platformie, przebędzie łańcuch Cascade-Mounts!.. Gdzie? Na miasto, odległe od nas co najwyżej o dziesięć mil, miasto, które nie może spodziewać się tego gromu; a chociażby się nawet spodziewało, nie mogłoby się uchronić od piorunujących następstw jego. Mamy dziś 5 września... A zatem 13-go, o czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą wieczorem, Miasto-Francya zniknie z amerykańskiej ziemi! Będzie to nowy pożar Sodomy! Profesor Schultze z kolei ciśnie wszystkie ognie niebios na ziemię! Na tę niespodzianą wiadomość wszystka krew Marcelego zbiegła mu do serca. Na szczęście, Herr Schultze nie spostrzegł, co się z nim działo. — Tak! — mówił dalej swobodnym tonem. — My tutaj robimy rzeczy wprost przeciwne temu, co czynią wynalazcy Miasta-Francyi. My szukamy tajemnicy skrócenia życia ludzkiego, podczas kiedy oni szukają sposobu przedłużenia go. Ale ich dzieło jest skazane na zagubę, a ze śmierci, którą my zasiejemy, ma powstać życie. Jednakże wszystko w przyrodzie ma swój cel, i doktor Sarrasin, zakładając odosobnione miasto dostarczył mi, nie domyślając się tego, najwspanialszego pola do moich doświadczeń. Marceli nie chciał wierzyć temu, co słyszał. — Ale — rzekł głosem, którego mimo wolne drżenie zdawało się chwilowo zwracać uwagę Stalowego króla — mieszkańcy Miasta-Francyi nic panu złego nie zrobili! O ile wiem, nie masz pan żadnego powodu do wojny z nimi? — Mój drogi—odpowiedział Herr Schultze — w mózgu twoim, dobrze zorganizowanym pod innymi względami, jest zasób idei celtyckich, które szkodziłyby ci bardzo, gdybyś miał długo żyć. Prawo, dobro, zło, są to rzeczy czysto względne i zależne od sposobu zapatrywania się. Wielkie prawa natury tylko są bezwzględne. Prawo współzawodnictwa bytu jest tak absolutnem, jak prawo ciążenia. Szaleństwem byłoby nie chcieć uznać tego. Zastosować się do tego prawa i działać w duchu jego, jest rzeczą rozsądną i mądrą, i dla tego zniszczę miasto doktora Sarrasin’a. Dzięki mojej armacie, moje pięćdziesiąt tysięcy Niemców łatwo pokonają sto tysięcy owych tam marzycieli skazanych na zagładę. Marceli, pojmując, że nieużyteczną zupełnie rzeczą byłoby rozumować z Herr Schultz’em, nie starał się odwieść go od jego zamiaru. Obydwaj opuścili pokój granatów, którego sekretne drzwi zostały zamknięte, i wrócili do jadalnego pokoju. Z najnaturalniejszą miną w świecie Herr Schultze podniósł do ust swój kufel piwa i, zadzwoniwszy na służącego, kazał sobie podać inną fajkę na miejsce tej, którą stłukł, poczem rzekł do lokaja: — Czy Arminius i Sigimer są tam? — Tak, panie. — Powiedz im, że mają być blisko na zawołanie moje. Kiedy służący opuścił pokój jadalny, Stalowy król, obróciwszy się do Marcelego, spojrzał mu prosto w twarz. Alzatczyk nie spuścił oczu przed tym wzrokiem, który stał się metalowo twardym. — Wykonasz pan rzeczywiście ten projekt? — Rzeczywiście. Znam doskonale położenie Miasta-Francyi, tak co do długości, jak szerokości geograficznej, i 13-go września, o czterdzieści pięć minut na dwunastą wieczór, zakończy ono byt swój. — Należałoby może utrzymać plan ten w zupełnej tajemnicy! — Mój drogi — odpowiedział Herr Schultze — widzę stanowczo, że nigdy nie będziesz logicznym. Z tego powodu mniej już żałuję teraz, że masz tak młodo umrzeć. Na te ostatnie słowa Marceli powstał. — Jakto — zimno dodał Herr Schultze — nie zrozumiałeś tego, że o zamiarach moich mówię tylko przed tymi, którzy nigdy ich powtórzyć nie będą mogli? Zadzwonił znowu. Dwaj olbrzymi, Arminius i Sigimer, ukazali się we drzwiach sali. — Chciałeś poznać tajemnicę moją, poznałeś ją — rzekł Herr Schultze... Teraz pozostaje ci tylko umrzeć. Marceli nic nie odpowiedział. — Za wiele masz rozumu — mówił dalej Herr Schultze, byś mógł sądzić, że pozwolę ci żyć teraz, kiedy wiesz o zamiarach moich. Byłaby to lekkomyślność nie do darowania, byłaby to nielogiczność. Wielkość celu mego nie pozwala mi narażać jego powodzenia dla względu tak małej stosunkowo wartości jak życie człowieka — nawet takiego człowieka jak ty, mój kochany, którego dobrą organizacyę mózgową wysoko cenię. To też żałuję prawdziwie, że miłość własna za daleko mię pociągnęła, i ze teraz znajduję się w konieczności zgładzenia ciebie. Ale musisz zrozumieć, iż wobec sprawy, której się poświęciłem, nie może być mowy o uczuciu. Mogę ci też wyznać, że twój poprzednik Sohne umarł dlatego również, że odkrył tajemnicę moją, a nie z powodu wybuchu dynamitu. Prawidło jest bezwzględne i musi być niezłomne. Nic na to poradzić nie mogę. Marceli patrzał na Herr Schultze’a, Z dźwięku głosu jego, ze zwierzęcego uporu tej łysej głowy zrozumiał, że jest zgubiony. To też nie myślał sprzeciwiać się. — Kiedy umrę i jaką śmiercią? — zapytał. — Nie troszcz się o te szczegóły — odrzekł spokojnie Herr Schultze. — Umrzesz, ale nie będziesz cierpiał. Pewnego rana nie obudzisz się wcale. Nic więcej. Na znak dany przez Stalowego króla, Marceli został wyprowadzony i zamknięty w swoim pokoju, przy którego drzwiach dwaj olbrzymi zostali na straży. Pozostawszy sam, młody człowiek z gniewem i strasznym niepokojem zaczął myśleć o doktorze i jego rodzinie, o swoich rodakach, o wszystkich tych, których kochał. — Niczem jest ta śmierć, co mię czeka — mówił do siebie. — Ale to niebezpieczeństwo, które im grozi. Jak temu zapobiedz!.. ----